What Color IS Your Hair!
by Funky932
Summary: It's what CSI fans have been wondering for a while- what color IS Sara's hair!


**a/n: So I was working on my main story at the moment (Short Shorts and Morphos), and I was reading some other fanfics while taking a break, and I realized there is some obvious dispute over what color Sara's hair is. I've heard brunette, redhead, even blonde. So I decided to turn it into a fanfic! Enjoy!**

Sara, Grissom, and Warrick hunched over a body in the autopsy room.

"This is disgusting," choked Warrick.

The body had been decomposing over the course of about two years, and it was infested with all sorts of bugs- all of which Grissom could have easily named in a few seconds.

Sara yawned loudly- so much so that she had to turn away from the body.

"Tired, I see." Grissom remarked wryly.

"Go get some coffee of something; we'll finish up here," offered Warrick.

"You sure?" Sara asked, concerned.

"Yeah, this is pretty much done anyways," he replied.

"Thanks." She smiled and stripped off her gloves.

"I'll see you guys in the break room!" She called over her shoulder to them as she strode down the hall.

The two watched her retreating figure, as sunlight streaming through the window sent streaks of gold through her hair.

"I love how the sunlight turns Sara's brown hair blonde," Warrick commented.

Grissom turned to him, shocked. "What are you talking about? Sara's hair is chestnut!"

Warrick shot him a look. "Naw, man, I'm pretty sure Sara's a brunette."

Grissom crossed his arms. "What are you, color blind? Sara's hair definitely has some reddish in it. Brown hair with tinges of red is chestnut."

"Dude, there is no red in her hair. She's a brunette."

The two exited the autopsy room and began walking down the hall to the break room. Nick overheard their conversation and joined them.

"What's up?" He said by way of greeting.

"Nicky, enlighten us- what color is Sara's hair?" Grissom queried.

"It's brown; say it's brown!" Warrick interjected.

"I tell you, it's chestnut!" Grissom told him adamantly.

"Sara's hair…" Nick thought for a moment. "I gotta say it's copper," he said finally.

Grissom and Warrick turned to him. "What?" They said in unison.

All three entered the break room. "There, you see? It's chestnut!" Grissom declared loudly upon seeing Sara, sitting at the table and sipping coffee.

"No, it's brown!" Warrick shot back.

All three began clamoring loudly, arguing about Sara's true hair color. She shied away. "Guys!" She yelled finally, shutting them up. "What the hell are you arguing about?"

"Sara, what color is your hair?" Nick asked her.

Before she could reply, Grissom strode over to her and gingerly picked up a lock of her hair, and held it up to the light. "Do you guys not see how chestnut this is?"

Sara was about to jerk away, but his touch sent shivers through her.

Nick joined Grissom at Sara's side, and picked up another few strands. "Dude, there's too much red in her hair for it to be chestnut. It's totally copper."

"Are you guys actually arguing about my hair?" Sara asked, agitated.

The three men ignored her as Warrick took another small section of hair. "You guys are insane. Her hair is clearly brown."

The three men began talking over each other, getting increasingly louder by the second, each trying to put in their two cents. Suddenly, Catherine walked in with Greg.

Catherine put two fingers in her mouth and whistled. Everyone immediately shut up.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?" She demanded.

"What color is Sara's hair?" All three men cried at once.

Catherine smiled and chuckled. "That's easy. Sara's hair is dark blonde."

Everyone, including Greg and Sara, turned to her. "What?" They all asked in unison.

Still smiling, Catherine pulled a small photo off the break room's fridge. "This is why I think so."

Everyone stared at the picture. It was Sara, at a movie the six of them had went to a while back. She was grinning, laughing… with her hair falling perfectly in dark honey-colored ringlets.

"Whoa, she really does look blonde!" Greg said.

Cath smirked. "See?"

"But," Greg continued, "I still don't think she's blonde." After waiting a moment to add suspense, he then added, "I definitely think she's brunette."

Warrick exploded in elation, and did a small victory dance around the table- as his coworkers looked on in shock and amusement.

He heartily shook Greg's hand, then turned to address everyone else. "It's official; she's brunette."

Suddenly, a small "ahem" was heard from the back of the room. Everyone turned to see Sara, sitting with her arms crossed. "Do I not get a say in what color _my_ hair is?"

Everyone was silent, waiting for her to continue.

"Warrick," she addressed the man, chuckling, "just because you have a majority, does not necessarily mean my hair is brown."

She somewhat enjoyed how much attention her hair was getting, she had to admit.

"Then what color _is_ your hair?" Cried five voices.

**a/n: Yes, indeed? This is where YOU, the readers, get to pick! The polls are now open! Cast your vote in the reviews (tell me what you think of it too!) and the winner is Sara's answer! Oh, and the photo I was imagining for blonde Sara was one of Jorja Fox's public appearances. If you want to see the photo, it's on IMDb- the site won't let me post the URL- of you really want it, I'll send it to you!  
**


End file.
